The adventure of five: chapter one
''The adventure of five '' =''Chapter one: the odd planes = HUGHS POV “Beep beep” “um hey guys what’s up” I said over Skype to the others “hey Hugh, what’s up man” said jack “um hey guys, when was the plane tacking off tomorrow?” I said “um Hugh it takes off at twelve thirty” said Rachel “ok thanks” I replied packing my last sock into my bag and taking a sip of my Pepsi and closing my bag. “well” I thought to myself as I was giving the lady my ticket and boarding the plane “this is it, I am finally going to meet the elementals” and then the plane took off. Jacks pov “how long is this line, I mean it’s only a slice of pizza, I hope bri is having a better time with the soda” I thought to myself waiting for the cheese pizza and fry’s for the wait for the plane to arrive I was wondering if it would be delayed anymore so when I got my food I went back to sit with bri by the lounge “so glad we bought this first booth in the first class lounge” said bri “yeah it’s a nice place to wait for Rachel” I responded while sitting down and handing bri her fry’s “so any news about the plane or where we are going” Rache asked coming over to us from the bar table with a sprite in hand “uh yeah they say that the plane will be here in a minute” I responded looking at the entrance from England and seeing someone with aviator sun glasses and a purple and black suit repellently saying “oh gods please say they have been delayed” then the man walked over to the bar and got a Pepsi and poutine and came over to us and asked “is this chair in use” “um well no not really were just going to give that to our friend who lives in England he should be on that flight have you seen him” I said the man pulled down his sunglasses and laughing “why hello jack, why couldn’t you just say hi” “too much fun” I said while he sat down and drank his Pepsi then the announcer said that the plane was here and it was time to board so we went to first class seats together and got some food and waited till we got to lass Vags. Rache's pov “ok so where are we meeting Iain here” I asked getting into the limo with the others and when they started driving “ I don’t know” said Hugh looking at the email he had received trying to find a specific location but it didn’t seem to have one “ well all I know is that there is another plane to fly on” jack said sadly “ whatever this is it better be worth it” I said on rolling the window and seeing an airstrip “ I think we are here” jack said pointing out at the airfield and clenching his carryon bag and getting out of the limo heading over to where Iain was standing by a laptop thingy in the side of a small privet plane “hey guys, do you know why we are here?” he asked looking at us confused then all of a sudden some people came out of shack with gauntlets with a screen on it they gave one to each of us then as if in a group text it said: ''Stranger : hello my name is not important but your questions are so if you have any please ask them now as you might not get the chance to later on or during the flight. “What the hell is this” Iain said, confused, then a slot came out of the side with a key pad icons and numbers so I started to type in, as we all did. Jack: where are we going? Stranger: you are going to be flown to my office in a classified location, any other questions before instructions are given. Rachel: ''why should we trust you? ''Stranger: um well we will let you keep anything you find that we can spare and a boat. Hugh: um ok I wouldn’t mind a boat. Hugh has entered the plane. '' ''Jack has entered the plane. '' ''Rachel has entered the plane '' ''Iain has entered the plane. '' ''Briana has entered the plane. '' ''Stranger has left the chat '' Iain’s pov The plane was nice, it looked like there would be a long time between here and the classified location because we each got a small room with a pc that had minesweeper the message system and a bunch of music, the chair could fold completely flat if you held down a button on your wrist thing and there was a voice chat, privet chat video chat you could play games with each other on a 3D board I played an intense game of chess with jack, I also played a game of DnD with everyone and the lady said we have made 25% of the way to the base so I had a nap until super and they told us that there would A five course meal a video chat between us all including a video stream of our choice and by the time we were done the food if we wanted to stay up later and watch we could we just had to agree on shows and movies and then she left and our food was brought we watched all of Sherlock jack showed us the Simpsons and we watched the avengers and thor one and two, all while eating amazing food like cake and pasta, and I was served root beer from a tap in the wall, apparently Rachel’s pored sprite jack and Hughes poured Pepsi and bri’s poured 7-UP it was an amazing night and we fell asleep in the morning until. We heard.. The plane... Crash. =''The end= ok thank all of you guys for being so patiant in wait like a month i hope you like it and if you dont then dont read the next chapter coming out as soon as it is done ='' ''=